


Seasoned With Love

by rozurashii



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Drabble, Inui's cooking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-25
Updated: 2005-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozurashii/pseuds/rozurashii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knowing better doesn't always inspire good choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seasoned With Love

"Eating all that ramen isn't good for you," Sadaharu said, making a quick note in his book. "You need more nutrition."

Kunimitsu looked up from his lunch, frowning. He set his chopsticks across the top of the bowl. "My mother has been too busy this week to pack me a lunch," he said.

Sadaharu nodded, tapping his pen thoughtfully on the cover of his notebook. "I suspected as much, so I took precautions and packed an extra lunch for you."

With a wary glance, Kunimitsu accepted the bento. Sadaharu smiled. It was almost worth the food poisoning just for that.


End file.
